User talk:Mizu101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mizu101 page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarly (Talk) 21:32, May 12, 2011 About this wiki Few things. This is a fanon and an information for Bully. But the information we have on here is a little different to that on Bully Wiki. For example, on character pages, we have a players opinion section where you can add opinions on the character, and we have the quotes on this wiki too. Also you will notice blogs, on this wiki we blog about everything, so feel free to post blogs about everything. We have rules too, so read them first. This is not a competition wiki against Bully Wiki, infact they was in association with each other until recently, where we cut ties. So users banned there are welcome here. Dan the Man 1983 21:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :That is fair enough, remember this is a different wiki and as you like editing, get some character pages done. Read Tom Gurney for an idea on how we do pages here. Dan the Man 1983 21:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::More then welcome to do that here. Dan the Man 1983 21:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Let me get this straight, you was inactive on Wikia for ages? But then was hacked? Dan the Man 1983 01:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah. I started getting multiple automated Wikia e-mails that my password was being reset. However, I continued to use my old password. Yesterday, I found that I was not able to log into my account at all. I contacted Wikia staff, and Timothy Quievryn responded saying that he got a message from another person apparently asking for my account. He apologized and now I have my account back. Rather an unfortunate set of events. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::::I am keeping this on your talkpage, cause I don't believe for one minute you were hacked in the first place. Dan the Man 1983 19:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Like I said I am keeping this on here. Also, it's funny how you was talked about on here and an hour or two later you edit here. You been watching this wiki? Dan the Man 1983 19:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I was sent a link by the person who hacked me. We have had a rather extensive e-mail conversation. I am still wondering if I should get him banned from Wikia, as I am still talking to him right now. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::::::Dan, it sucks to be hacked and have another person talk to people in your name. It sucks even more when you get your account back and people don't believe you. Yes, I was hacked. If you want me to prove it, I will. I can even tell you who hacked me. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::::::::Well if he hacked you, he should be banned. Dan the Man 1983 19:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Well, it was 4th Hale. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::::::::::4th hale hacked you? Dan the Man 1983 19:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, is that a surprise? I don't really know him well. He e-mailed me with the adress redharvest95@yahoo.com, which is linked to 4th Hale. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) (Undent) I have emailed Wikia asking them to clarify the situation. 4th Hale has been seemingly well behaved for several months and if he actually has been I'm willing to forgive the drama with the Goodfellas90/Seth Tomasino/Old West usernames, but I haven't forgotten about it and this is a serious accusation. Nor am I overly inclined to trust Mizu, who has shown himself to be unscrupulous and intent on getting back into Bully Wiki by any form necessary - everything I have accused him of has been something he publicly admitted to. Also, just so that it is said in public I haven't ruled out At0micb0mb123 being involved in this somehow, since he made sockpuppet vandals all of whom claimed to be hackers. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Jeff, why are you unable to believe me when I say that I have no intention to come back to Bully Wiki? Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::Mizu, you are obviously lying, so might as well tell them the truth. . :::Don't argue, I am not in the mood for it. Dan the Man 1983 23:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Look I know what's going on, Mizu is just finding another way to get back to Bully Wiki. . :::::One of you two is playing a game. I've locked this page to prevent non-admin editing and if either of you references this on or off Bully Fanon Wik until after I've heard back from Wikia Staff and reported my findings, there will be blocks. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Update I got back a response to my request from Timothy Quievyrn, which said. :Mizu101 and 4th Hale are the same user, have been the same user, and an issue I've dealt with across numerous Wikia wikis lately. I'm sorry, I didn't see the issue on this wiki, so I would have informed you sooner. But that is the case - same person behind both accounts, not a case of one got hacked. I forwarded that reply to Dan, who in turn requested that Angela desysop Mizu on Wikianswers. She responded to him with this. :> I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt here since there were :> some issues with his account that might possibly have meant 4th Hale :> had access to it. The checkuser shows 4th Hale's IP using that :> account, but only on 2 days. The other days, the IP is from a :> different city. It's possible there is something funny going on, but :> it is also possible 4th Hale got access to that account and isn't the :> same user as Mizu101. So basically 1) Mizu's story checks out with what Angela said, and 2) Mizu and 4th Hale behaved very differently all along, which even before Angela's email made me suspicious that Timothy Q had made a mistake. So at this point, Mizu101 is unblocked and 4th Hale/The Quiet Man/Seth Tomasino/Old West/Goodfellas90 is blocked on all wikis I have sysop rights at. Hopefully Angela will agree to block him across all wikis (if she hasn't already, he's been silent for a few days now). McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I am confused as to why Timothy Quievyrn would say that. He was the person I contacted when my account got hacked in order to get it back. He was very apologetic about giving 4th Hale my account. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) ::I don't understand either. Further inquiries on my part were met with generic None Of Your Business emails. I do apologize for the brief false accusation, but I was acting on the information given to me. McJeff (talk this way)/ 22:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC)